Smallville: Home of the meteors
by rockontwilight
Summary: Bella is in a small town called Smallville with her half brother Clark. She gave up looking for the cullens long ago but find them in the same small town as her.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking into Smallville high when I caught a glimpse of bronze hair

I was walking into Smallville High when I caught a glimpse of bronze hair. When I see someone with bronze hair, I always think of Edward. Edward was my best friend on Krypton, and then he had to go back to Earth with Carlisle and Esme. My name on Krypton is Kara-El but here on earth you can just call me Bella Kent.

It all started when my Father, Jor-El, got sent to Earth when he was younger because he got into trouble. He found a man that could run really fast like him, and was really strong, but he wasn't Kryptonian, His name was Carlisle and he was a vampire. They instantly became friends. Carlisle showed my father his coven or, as he would like to call, family.

Soon after my Father had to get back home, but he told Carlisle if he ever wanted to catch up, he can always come to Krypton. Years later when I was 16 they came and my Father introduced us. I was the kind of girl who always got into trouble, just like my Father, so when they came, I thought they were intruders and I……… well, lets not get into that.

When Edward and I met we didn't get along that well, then we were best friends. It was kind of weird actually, but hey, those things happen. We were best friends for a year then, they had to get back to Earth, their home. A few months later, Krypton was destroyed and my half brother and I are the only survivors left.

I was stuck in my 17 year old body while Cal-El grew. I didn't let him know I existed until high school. Then I told him everything and it was like we were long lost friends. Now we hang out with each other and save Smallville from the meteor freaks that turn evil and want to murder people.

It's been two years since I enrolled in high school here at Smallville High and told Cal-El or his Earth name, Clark, what we are. I always wonder what happened to Edward and his family. I haven't seen them since they left, but I looked for a while. I then gave up.

"Hey Bella? Bella? Bella?!" Mike was trying to get my attention again

"Huh-oh, sorry Mike. You were saying?"

"I was wondering if you were busy this Friday?" Mike was getting really annoying. This happened on a regular day basis. He would come up to me ask me out and I would turn him down politely. He would walk away like someone stole his puppy. You would think he would take a hint I don't want to go out with him and if he knew I was twice his age, he probably wouldn't even be talking to me.

I walked away into the Smallville Torch, the high school newspaper and was met with a hysterical Chloe. "Bella do you think you could show the new kids around today?" she pleaded." We are running behind on everything!!"

"Sure. When?"

"Um………….right now. Hehe"

I groaned"Fine but, you can't keep doing this to me. Remember when you told me to show Mike around? Now he won't leave me alone."

"I know but can you do it now because they are waiting in the office to shown around?' I huffed and ran to the office

"Is Chloe behind on the Torch again?' asked Ms.Cope the secretary up front while handing me the kids names and class schedules

"Yes" I answered automatically. Then I looked at the names on the list. Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen. Wow. Stop there. This cant be my best friend Edward? but when I looked up, I found myself staring at those wonderful Topaz eyes and bronze hair. I kept looking at the sheet, then at Edward, Back and forth. Then I whispered quietly "Edward." Then he whispered so no one else that's human could hear "Kara".

"Actually I go by Bella hear on Earth." I whispered shyly. He just laughed at me and came up to give me a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Ahem, would you like to introduce us Edward, since you know this girl so well?." A girl with spiky black hair said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, right. I am so sorry. Hi, I'm Bella and I am supposed to show you around the school. So, if you would just follow me, that would be great."

"So, Edward, how do you know this girl?' asked the blond girl

"I'll tell you later, when Carlisle has the family meeting." said Edward

"So, how is Carlisle and Esme?' I asked. My curiosity got the best of me.

"They are great, but it would make them really happy if you dropped by and said Hi."

"That would be awesome. When should I come?" I asked

"Some time after school because Carlisle has the night shift at the hospital here."

"Carlisle is still working in hospitals?" I asked. If he wanted to he could be a scientist and cure all these different diseases, but knowing him he wants to keep a low profile. That reminds me. "Wait a minute, how can you be here like this with out the BE DAZZLE?" Then we just looked at each other and laughed I was laughing so had I was clutching on to Edward so I wouldn't fall.

Then guess who came around the corner? Do do do dooooooo Clark Kent. "Bella! Who is this and why are you to laughing so hard?" He asked

Between fits of laughter I managed to say "BE… ha-ha… DAZZLE… ha-ha" Which caused a new round of laughs from us and a confused looking Clark. When we finally finished laughing I asked" But seriously, how?"

"We somehow found this girl that does witch craft and now we don't BE DAZZLE as you say" I silently giggled at the be dazzled part. Then Edward said to Clark"Edward Cullen" and stuck his hand out for Clark to shake.

"Why are you introducing yourself when you know him? Edward this is HIM." Edward got what I meant and started looking at Clark more intently.

"Darn, you were right, Bella His eyes are the same as Joe's" then he handed me 20 bucks.

"You remembered our bet!!" I practically screamed "Seriously, you do remember everything!"

"Who's Joe?' asked Clark

"Our Father, His name here was Joe." I clarified.

"Hey Bella…Clark" called Pete from across the hall.

"Yes, Pete" we both said at the same time.

"There's um…….you know another person." Clark and I shared a look.

"Be there in a second", I called. "Clark, I have to show them to their classes, so tell me later."

"No, its ok, we can find our classes on our own" said a really big guy.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, that seems important we can find the classes" Edward said

"Ok, Thanks, but if you need anything, just find me." I handed them their papers back and ran back to the Torch.

"It's Eric. We think he murdered the guy that stole his girlfriend and the jock that makes him do his math homework. We think he might want revenge on the people that did something to him." said Chloe

"On it." I then ran to his ex-girlfriend's locker where Eric was sucking the life out of his ex-girlfriend Lauren Mallory. I threw him away from her almost lifeless ex. Just then, Clark came and took care of Eric, while I took Lauren to the hospital.

"I need a doctor now!!" I yelled. What I didn't expect was Carlisle to emerge from a room and help me out. We went to a room and put her down.

"What happened?" he asked curiously, while examining Lauren

"Tell you later but right now, she needs lots and lots of fluids to keep her alive." I told him. He came back a minute later with an IV and put it in her arm. "On the sheet, you have to put that I found her in the middle of the hallway at Smallville High for the cover. Later I will tell you what actually happened. Right now I have to help knock out a retard." I then ran back to school and found Clark telling the police what happened.

"Thanks for helping me out again, Clark. I think Lauren might live to see another day."

"That's what brothers are supposed to do for their sisters." Then, randomly he said"I'm hungry lets go get some lunch." I gave him a funny look"Hey, saving people makes me hungry." he defended

"Ok, let's go get some food" We were eating our lunch quietly, just thinking when a person sat next to me. With out looking up, I said "seat taken sorry". The person just laughed

"By who?" asked Edward I looked up instantly and said"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"So, who did you think I was?"

"She thought you were this guy named Mike Newton. He annoys her all the time because he always asks her out and hangs out with her. I swear it's like he is a puppy following her everywhere." said Clark, right as Mike came and sat on my other side.

"So Bella, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" asked Mike.

"He's not a NEW friend but a BEST friend. Edward, this is Mike. Mike, this is Edward." I introduced" Clark I think we should help Chloe with the Torch. She's really behind on it." I pleaded.

"You know, that's a great idea." Then we said our goodbyes and ran to help Chloe.

"Hey Chloe you need help?." I asked

"Yes thank you. Can you organize everything then put it on paper?" she asked

"Sure" In less than 10 minutes, we had it all done and ready for tomorrow.

"You guys want to hang out at the Talon tonight. Its Movie night and the movie is the original Superman?" Chloe asked.

"Tonight I can', but if Clark wants to, he can."

"Where are you going tonight?" asked Clark

"I have to welcome some new neighbors with Martha and stop by the Cullen's new house."

**_a.n This is just something that was on my mind and I wanted to try it. Plz review and tell me if it was good or bad!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A

_**A.N to answer JamesLily1987 in the show Clark isn't really superman not yet so my friend and I thought it was funny to put it in there. Sorry if you didn't like it.**_

I walked through the front door of the Kent house and semi yelled "Martha I'm home."

Martha my "mom" walked over to me and said"lets go" a little too happy.

"What's up? You seem a little exited." I asked

"I am just really exited to meet the new neighbors" she replied. I didn't question further but I knew there was something else that she didn't want to tell me. Martha got the pie she baked and we went to welcome the new neighbors.

I knocked on the door and a lady with black hair answered." Hi. How may we help you?"

"Hi, I'm Martha and this is my daughter Bella. Clark and Jonathan couldn't make it. We are your new neighbors and we just wanted to welcome you." Replied Martha handing the lady her home made pie.

"Oh I'm Venus and my Daughter Rain and my son Dante are 17 and will be attending Smallville High. Do you go there?" Venus asked me

"Yes, I go to Smallville High if you want I can show her around?" I asked

"Oh, would you that would be wonderful!" she exclaimed

"I'm really sorry but I have to go to. Coincidentally we have more new neighbors to welcome." I said and walked back to the car with Martha in tow.

"What other new neighbors?" she asked

"I didn't know until today but my old friends just moved here too." I replied

"Oh my, I have to bake another pie. Can you wait to greet them?" she asked

"They aren't the pie eating type." I said cryptically. "If you don't mind, can I greet them on my own first?" I asked

"Ok I guess just drop me off at home. What time will you be back?" she asked

"I don't know, it s been a long time since I Have seen them." I said. Just then we pulled up to the driveway. We said our goodbyes and I departed. I fallowed the directions Edward gave me and pulled up to the abandoned house about 2 miles away from the Kent farm. It looked a lot better than the last time I was here. It was a two story house. The house is a bright white with navy blue tiles on the roof. There are a lot of windows too.

"Hello" someone whispered right n my ear. I jumped out of the car and punched the person in the face and brought the person face first onto the ground before I looked at the person.

"Remind me to never say hello to you again with out identification." Edward said. When I realized that it was him I immediately released him and sat on the grass by him.

"I am so sorry Edward I thought it was someone else." I can't tell him anything or he will worry so I just said someone else.

"Who would this person be?" he asked. Darn he was good at reading me when I don't want to be read.

"Someone, are you going to let me in or am I going to have to open the door uninvited just to say hi to Esme?" I changed the subject but I knew he was going to ask the next time we were alone. He got off the floor and help out his hand to help me up. I accepted but whet I didn't expect was him carrying me into the living room were Esme was sitting waiting for us.

"Edward put me down. I want to say hi to Esme and give her a big hug." I struggled in his grasp, but he just wouldn't let me go.

"WHAT?! She gets a hug without asking and I have to carry you to get that close to you!" He exclaimed.

"Ya, pretty much" I said still struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Well then maybe I wont ever let you go." He said stubbornly

'You want hugs that badly just ask" I reasoned. "Ok" he agreed. Edward set me down and just so he wouldn't pick me up again I ran over to Esme and gave her a big hug. "Esme, I missed you so much" I said.

"You didn't miss me??" asked Edward incredulously.

"Of course I missed you Edward. You are the only best friend I have ever had." I then ran over to him and gave him a big hug not caring if he picked me up again.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" asked the guy who's really big I think he said his name was Emmett

"No, but since everyone wants a hug you want one too?" I asked

"Sure why not little Eddie got a hug I want one too." He said. So, I walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked the little spiky head girl named Alice.

"I am giving away free hugs want one?" I asked

"No. but maybe some other day" She said laughing a little. Just then Carlisle walked in so I surprised him by giving him a hug.

"Bella, it's good to see you too." Carlisle said. Then I let go and we all sat down and started to catch up on things like how the Cullen family got so big and what we were all doing in the time we didn't see each other. We were having such a good time that I forgot to check what time was. When I did check I knew I was going to have to listen to Clark's lecture on coming home on time.

"Sorry guys but I have to go home it's late." I told everyone and they were sad but let me go………except Edward.

"Hey, Mind if I go with you?" he asked

"Sure, why not?" I replied. He walked me to my car and opened the driver's side for me. "Thank you" I told him.

"Your welcome, but I hope you don't get into to much trouble because of us." He said

"It's ok, Clark is just going to give me another lecture on coming home on time and that there are dangerous people and blah blah blah…." I laughed silently. This will be the 5th no 6th time he will give me the lecture?

"Tell him it was our fault and he is right there are dangerous people out there." Edward replied

"I'm sitting in a car with a vampire it doesn't get more dangerous than that. Also, I can protect myself thank you very much."

"Good point, Except for Kryptonite. So, how many people know about your weakness?" ha asked

"I don't know. But, I do know it's not a lot of people." I replied. Now that I think about it, there really aren't a lot of people who know my weakness.

"Ok, well that's good' he said calculatingly

"What are you thinking about? I know that look. You're calculating something. What is it?" I asked curiously

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He assured me. "Ok" I said.

"We are here." I said. Then suddenly Clark was at my side with a face that would have looked hilarious if it wasn't for me. "Hey, Clark. So, how was the movie with Chloe?" I was trying to stall, but he wouldn't budge.

"We have been over this for many times Bella. You need to come home at a decent hour! Do you know what could have happened at an hour like this? You could have been murdered for all I know!" He was starting to sound hysterical so I had to point out the obvious.

"Clark I wasn't alone though Edward was with me." I said and pointed to Edward in the seat next to me trying not to laugh.

"Clark, calm down I would never let anything happen to Bella." Now that I think about it Edward is just as bad as Clark is when it comes to my "safety".

"I can handle myself. I don't need a babysitter." I said to both of them.

"No one said you needed a babysitter. I just want you home safe." Clark said more calmly

"I will be home when I want to be home. I'm going to bed now." At that I opened the truck door and ran into my room and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up really tired. I Walked into the kitchen were Jonathan was making a pot of coffee. "Morning Bella" he greeted.

"Morning, Can I have some of that?" I asked. He handed me another cup filled with coffee and I drank the whole thing in one big gulp.

"Someone is thirsty this morning." Jonathan laughed.

"No, just tired. I guess now I have to help Clark with the chores since he isn't up yet." I walked into the Barn and was about to start the chores when I heard a big intake of breath. I turned around and I saw someone I thought I wouldn't see in a long time.

"Hey Bella, Miss me?"

**_a.n Plz review so I know If people like the story!! I am really sorry If there are a lot of mistakes._**


End file.
